Sweet Assumptions Make The World Go 'Round
by aki.ari
Summary: Yullen Week Entry #1: Misunderstandings. Allen and Lenalee have been much too close recently and Kanda doesn't like it.


_**Sweet Assumptions Make The World Go 'Round**_

_**Theme: Misunderstandings**_

Silence, a dull void in which no sound exists.

Stillness, a state of being in which there is no motion.

Meditation, the calming resonance of an unclouded mind.

Dawn, a time in which these conditions are usually met.

Kanda Yuu has always been an early riser, whether on missions or not. Part of his daily routine would always be several hours of extensive morning training which included his much desired meditation. One could say that the only thing keeping Kanda sane would be this constant in his life. However, ever since a certain snowy haired exorcist had come to the Order, his life had gone all topsy turvey. His anger and hostility towards the younger male was well placed in his opinion. Not only was the brat annoying as hell with his foolish ideals and damnable optimism, but without knowing how or when, he'd managed to get under Kanda's skin. He'd caused the stoic samurai to feel emotions such as compassion and sympathy even though they were buried deep behind a shield of sarcasm and indifference.

"Yuu-chan!" the annoyingly flamboyant voice of Lavi shattered his silence as he came crashing through the door to the training hall. "We're back!"

"I don't give a damn," Kanda snapped.

"Lenalee's in Komui's office and Allen's in the infirmary," Lavi chattered on, ignoring the unmistakable sound of Mugen being unsheathed "the mission really didn't go as planned, we got cornered by two level fours and…" the rest of Lavi's story became nothing but a dull droning in the back of his mind. 'Moyashi's in the infirmary? If he went up against two level fours…shit I don't give a fuck either way' Kanda thought, lips drawing into a tight line.

"…and then Allen collapsed but he was still smiling and we don't know what happened 'cause he looks fine physically and," Lavi paused for a second gauging Kanda's expression and grinned, "well you're probably not interested either way so…oh yeah Komui wanted to see you in his office!"

"Che, baka Usagi couldn't tell me that before annoying the shit out of me?" Kanda grunted before storming past Lavi and out of the training hall, sliding Mugen back into its sheath.

xXx

"I'm going to go check on Allen," Lenalee said running past Kanda on his way into the room.

"If he's awake and functioning, tell him to come and see me," Komui called after her.

"Che, since when have you been fine with Lenalee hanging around guys?" Kanda was in a foul mood so normally sarcasm drenched his words, but the response he received was highly unexpected.

"I trust Allen to take care of my Lenalee. After that last mission he might as well be family," Komui said whilst sipping his coffee, not a hint of joking in his voice.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Kanda was taken aback by the statement. Now, Kanda, like any other person took the strange statement from his supervisor to mean that Allen and Lenalee had become something of an item. The fact that the Chinese scientist was so cheerfully serious about the subject and not cursing and crying about his precious sister being tainted by evil men was probably even more frightening an occurrence than the thought of Allen and Lenalee being together.

"Kanda you and Allen will be going on a mission shortly, I haven't received the specifics as yet but you should be ready to leave within the week," Komui said ignoring the question he'd been posed with.

"The brat is still in the infirmary, so he's obviously in no condition to go anywhere for-" Kanda was cut off as Allen entered the room being supported by Lenalee. Now if anyone knew Komui, they'd know that one of his Komurin machines would have forcibly separated Allen from Lenalee and may also have dismembered him for touching her.

"Allen you're awake, how are you?" Komui asked.

"I'm fine," Allen smiled.

"So the reason you're leaning on her is?" Kanda asked, a bitter lilt to his voice.

"He insisted on coming right away, but he's still wobbly on his feet," Lenalee said.

"Che," Kanda felt extremely annoyed to see Allen's arm draped over Lenalee's shoulder and her arm supporting him from around his waist.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Allen asked while turning his attention to Komui.

"You have a mission with Kanda coming up, so I just wanted you to be prepared to leave once I get the details," Komui said.

"Alright," Allen said.

"Come on Allen, I'll take you to your room," Lenalee said.

"I'm fine really, your brother probably needs a coffee refill by now," Allen said laughing lightly as he took his arm off Lenalee.

"But Allen…" Lenalee trailed off as Allen walked out of the room, keeping as close to the wall as possible should he need the support. "He's so damn stubborn," Lenalee pouted "can't he just let me take care of him like he does for me?"

At this point Kanda had left the realm of marginally pissed and ventured into the realm of extremely volatile. Not wanting to stick around to hear the female exorcist rant about Allen's stubbornness, Kanda stalked out of the room. He shouldn't care – it wasn't his business to care. Yet he couldn't help himself. From the moment he'd heard Allen was in the infirmary he had felt annoyance and anger boil within him, wanting to kill whatever had put the small boy in such a state. But his feelings had quickly shifted from anger at whatever injured Allen to the white haired boy himself. 'Little bastard probably got hurt on purpose to have her fawn over him' Kanda thought bitterly, no longer thinking along the lines of logic or sanity.

Now, Kanda was not one to sulk. Plainly said, he didn't sulk; rather he raged and got insanely pissy. But he did not under any circumstances sulk – especially because of a baka Moyashi.

xXx

"Will Kanda and Allen please report to Komui's office at one," Komui said over the speakers.

"Brother, don't refer to yourself in the third person, it's tacky," Lenalee said sighing as she placed a coffee mug on the cluttered desk.

"But Lenalee," Komui whined "what if they don't recognize my voice?"

"I don't think that's possible," Lenalee sighed as Allen pushed open the door closely followed by a silently brooding Kanda.

"The mission specs are in and you're both going to Prague, the Charles Bridge across the Valtava River to be exact," Komui exclaimed "now Allen I know you're still out of it so be careful."

"I'm fine really," Allen said smiling.

"Even so, still be careful," Komui insisted glancing to Kanda. "The mission is to retrieve innocence from a group of finders situated around that bridge. They've been holding out against a hoard of akuma for several days. The innocence amplifies the emotions of people in the area so Kanda, try not to kill Allen."

"Che," Kanda scowled "when do we leave?"

"Now," Komui said.

"Allen," Lenalee called as the boy turned to leave, silver eyes meeting her teal ones "make sure you come back."

"Lenalee I-" Allen was cut of by a serious look on the girl's face.

"Promise me Allen," Lenalee said more firmly.

"I-" Allen started, only to be cut off again.

"The brat's coming back, now hurry the fuck up," Kanda snapped as he stalked out of the room. Annoyance growing with each moment spent in the combined presence of Allen and Lenalee.

"Bye Lenalee," Allen waved as he ran off after his temperamental mission partner.

xXx

"Shut the hell up!" Kanda barked, eyes narrowed angrily and an immensely peeved aura radiating from him. "I'm sick of hearing your damn voice!" Blinking in shock Allen set Timcanpy on his lap, patting it over the head to calm the growling golem from baring its fangs at Kanda.

"Kanda are you alright? You've been acting like more of an ass than usual," Allen said calmly.

"I'm fucking fine now shut that damn mouth of yours," Kanda hissed dangerously, hand hovering over the hilt of his Mugen. Falling into silence, Allen's brows knitted together in frustration, unsure of what he had done to incur the samurai's wrath. He hadn't even been talking to Kanda but to Timcanpy.

Arms crossed and a dark scowl on his features, Kanda's volatile temperament made Allen shy away to the other end of the compartment. Hugging Timcanpy to his chest Allen felt a familiar dizziness tugging on his mind. Hevlaska had told him that when he was in battle the innocence fragments that had replaced the damaged part of his heart would want to join the rest, especially because his synch ratio was so high. It was only natural for it to want to become whole. Hevlaska said that was the cause of Allen's recent dizzy spells and that his heart may have problems functioning, especially during battle when his adrenaline is running high. It was ironic that his parasitic innocence was slowly killing him while it was also the only thing keeping him alive.

'Kanda, I really don't want you to hate me' Allen thought heaving a sigh 'but such a wish is impossible isn't it?' Silver eyes traced the stiff figure of his partner wondering what had gotten him so angry.

xXx

When they reached the city they found only debris where once was the Charles Bridge. Even so, no one seemed concerned about the fact that the bridge was no longer functional and that half of it was protruding out of the Valtava River. Silver eyes clouded over as Allen ran to the river's edge looking far more distressed than a soldier ought to. Kanda was just a little more than peeved with the boy's hopeless attitude and thus left him to deal with his guilt on his own.

Much to Kanda's displeasure the golem beside him buzzed to life as Lenalee's voice came over the speaker.

"Hi Kanda, where's Allen? Tim isn't connecting," Lenalee said through the golems.

"Che, he's somewhere," Kanda muttered glancing over to the white haired boy sitting on the river bank where the bridge had once been.

"You left him alone?" Lenalee asked appalled. 'No I just don't want him to talk to you' Kanda thought bitterly.

"He's not my problem," Kanda said indifferently.

"Kanda!" Lenalee said in a scolding tone.

"Che, fine I'll go find him,"

"I'll call again later," Lenalee said before disconnecting.

'Fucking hell, the little bastard is so damn frustrating' Kanda thought, hands clenched into fists.

"Oi Moyashi, quit sulking we have to find the innocence," Kanda said.

"It wasn't the akuma," Allen whispered heart beating erratically "their fears and doubts broke them."

"And how do you know that?" Kanda asked skeptically.

"Akuma don't leave bodies behind," Allen said solemnly, sorrowful silver eyes staring down into the water. There beneath the waters surface was a dissonant watery grave of finders and rubble from the bridge.

"This is a war, people die, get the fuck over it," Kanda said harshly.

"I know people die!" Allen shouted, disgusted with Kanda's attitude "but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to care if they do. Why the hell are you like this?" Cobalt eyes hardened as they stared into silver with extreme irritation. He was a bit taken aback by Allen's reaction, as the younger boy would normally have just frowned and left it at that.

"Che, baka Moyashi," Kanda grunted as he turned on his heel, hair swishing gracefully as he stormed off in search of the innocence. Allen stared after the navy haired male for a long time, brows furrowed and lips drawn tight as he glanced back at the disaster area. 'How can someone be so apathetic about death?' Allen thought sadly, 'would he grieve for anyone? Would he grieve for me?' Allen laughed as he leaned his head back to stare at the cloud covered sky 'of course such a thing is impossible, I'm the last person he'd ever give a damn about.'

xXx

"Oi Moyashi, Lenalee wants to speak with you," Kanda said as he shooed the black golem over to the sulking white haired boy "and make it fast."

"Allen, how are you?" Lenalee asked.

"I'm fine Lenalee, really you don't have to worry so much," Allen said smiling.

"Are you still dizzy?" Lenalee asked.

"No, I'm perfectly fine," Allen said.

"Well make sure it stay's that way, and hurry home okay," Lenalee said.

"Yeah," Allen said smile faltering slightly as he thought of returning to the order. He knew it was better to rest his body for a while, but the hole in his heart told him that he didn't have the time to waste on such trivial things as rest.

"She's gone, quit staring at the damn golem," Kanda said 'quit looking at it like you want to be back there with her' Kanda amended in his mind.

"Sorry," Allen said laughing nervously as he pasted on another sickeningly sweet smile.

"Che," Kanda grunted as he continued walking along the river, Allen following at a more subdued pace.

"Kanda, we've been walking along the river for hours now, I don't think the person who has it is still around here," Allen said.

"Shut up," Kanda snapped 'just stay quiet and follow me' he thought agitation building. Sighing Allen stopped following the older male, there was not point in this kind of tactless searching.

"Oi, hurry up or I'll leave you," Kanda said upon noticing the unmoving boy.

"Then leave me," Allen challenged, silver eyes shimmering with defiance.

"Che," Kanda huffed and continued walking. He hadn't wanted to leave Allen alone, but he wouldn't let the boy think that all his threats were empty. In any case it was Allen; he was probably going to come running after him once he realized it hadn't been a bluff. But instead of following Allen turned around and headed back to the remains of the bridge.

'Baka Moyashi, why the heck do you have to be so damn stubborn?' Kanda thought hand gripping Mugen's hilt tightly.

xXx

Upon reaching the river Allen was surprised to see one of the finders crouched at the water's edge.

"Excuse me," Allen said drawing the man's attention as teary hazel eyes turned to him.

"Exorcist…the innocence…it…" the man stuttered as he held out the glowing item to Allen.

"Are you alright?" Allen asked as he walked closer, hand outstretched to take the offered item only to feel his heart swell with pain.

"I ran. I took it with me and I ran," the man said body racked by tremors "they were foolish, you took so long to get here and the akuma were…"

"I'm sorry," Allen said expression faltering "where are the akuma now?"

"Everywhere," the man whimpered as he clung to Allen sobbing.

"It's alright now," Allen said heart beating erratically as his cursed eye activated.

"Yes," the man said a grin spreading across his features "yes it is." A glint of light reflected of a slim blade as it was removed from the folds of the man's clothes and plunged into Allen's gut. Silver eyes widened in shock as the man retreated a few steps laughing hysterically.

"Tim, the innocence," Allen said as he clutched his hand over the wound in his torso. Scowling the man ran after the tiny golden golem for swallowing the innocence that he'd meant only as bate. The adrenaline was pumping in Allen's veins, heart throbbing as he activated his innocence to defend against the onslaught of akuma descending upon him.

xXx

"Where the heck is that damn brat," Kanda muttered his annoyance as he walked out from between two tall buildings. He'd been more than shocked to find that Allen not only had refused to follow him but hadn't remained where he was and the navy haired male had found himself, quite begrudgingly, looking for the smaller boy.

"What the-" Kanda exclaimed as he dodged the golden golem that belonged to the very person he was looking for. Timcanpy opened its mouth to reveal the glowing innocence and then shut it immediately, hiding behind the navy haired swordsman.

"Where is he?" Kanda asked the frantically flying golem, as a finder came running around the corner.

"Another exorcist," the man mumbled as he started edging backwards, glaring at the golden golem.

"Where's the kid you gave the innocence to?" Kanda asked none too pleasantly – having both the finder and Timcanpy here without Allen didn't bode well.

"He's gone, said something about not wanting to talk to his partner," the finder said as he edged further away from Kanda. At this Timcanpy bared its fangs at the man menacingly before projecting the image of him stabbing Allen for Kanda to see. Cobalt eyes darkened in anger as Kanda drew Mugen and pointed it at the male who had dared assault _his_ Moyashi.

"What was that, I don't think I heard you correctly," Kanda glowered. Without bothering to say anything the man took of running, tripping over his robes in the process.

"Where the fuck is he?" Mugen pressed dangerously against the man's neck, no sense of humor in samurai's tone.

"Back at the bridge," the finder said quickly.

"For your sake he better be alright," Kanda hissed, dragging the man along after him.

xXx

When Kanda reached his destination Allen was lying on the river bank, innocence invoked and eyes glassed over.

"Oi Moyashi, you alive?" Kanda asked as he nudged the boy with his foot.

"Kanda, Tim has the innocence, I already took care of the akuma," Allen mumbled softly as he struggled to slow his breathing and compose himself.

"Baka!" Kanda snapped throwing the frightened finder to the side. "You're too fucking careless, letting a corrupt finder injure you. What the fuck is that about?"

"It's nothing big, he just startled me is all," Allen said.

"He stabbed you!" Kanda growled as he yanked Allen to his feet, glaring heatedly at the exhausted boy.

"Kanda please calm down…the innocence amplifies emotions remember," Allen said as he caught hold of his bearings.

"Che, we're heading back, this mission is over," Kanda said releasing Allen and stalking off, the finder fearfully following after him.

'As if he'd really be concerned for me…he just thought I was an idiot' Allen mused as he followed after the navy haired male.

Dizzy and panting for breath Allen couldn't find a regular pace of heart. They were almost to the train station and he'd managed to keep up with Kanda for the most part even through his blurry vision. Pausing in his stride as Timcanpy fluttered before him, Allen smiled softly as Lenalee's voice was projected through the golem.

"Allen, how are you? Are you guys coming back yet?" Lenalee asked, catching Kanda's attention.

"Yeah we're heading back," Allen said trying to control his breathing so that Lenalee wouldn't worry.

"Allen, what's wrong? You sound different," Lenalee said.

"Oh nothing, I'm just a bit tired," Allen laughed nervously.

"You're lying," Lenalee said.

"He said he's fine, so he's fine," Kanda snapped unable to contain himself anymore as he snatched the golden golem out of the air "we're going to miss our train. He'll talk to you when we get back." With that Kanda tossed the infuriated golem to the startled white haired boy.

"Kanda, what was that about?" Allen asked as he shushed Timcanpy, while fighting off the dizziness threatening to overcome him.

"Shut up," Kanda said stiffly as he walked back over to the cowering finder.

"But Kanda, just now-" Allen was cut off by a very pissy older male.

"I said to shut up!" Kanda hissed as he continued walking completely ignoring the panting boy.

"Kanda, wait I…" Allen huffed as his vision blurred, loosing his bearings as he stumbled over to a wall for support. Blood was steadily trickling from the wound on his stomach and he could feel his innocence straining within his heart – a painful tugging sensation. Pausing in his stride Kanda whirled around to see Allen panting heavily, glassy silver eyes staring blankly ahead as he clung to the building desperately.

"Why don't you just go to Lenalee? I'm sure she'll take _real_ good care of you. You'd probably get off on it too," Kanda spat, in a less than dignified tone. 'Appearances be damned, this fucking brat is on my last fucking nerve' Kanda thought furiously.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Allen asked panting as he struggled to keep himself from blacking out.

"You and your new girlfriend!" Kanda hissed "must've really fucked yourself over to get Komui to accept you as part of the damn family and all that shit."

"Kanda, what the bloody hell are you going on about? Lenalee isn't my girlfriend," Allen said, confused beyond belief at the navy haired male's sudden loss of composure. Kanda had been acting oddly hostile towards him since they had left HQ and now he'd completely snapped, and Allen had no idea why.

"Don't fucking lie to me!" Kanda growled grabbing Allen by his shirt collar and slamming him against the side of the building. Allen gasped and blinked back tears as his head collided with the brick, making black splotches dance in his vision.

"I swear I don't like Lenalee like that," Allen said between his gasps for air.

"She was all over you!" Kanda hissed "and you were blushing like an idiot, tell me again how you don't have feelings for her!"

"I couldn't possibly have feelings for her when I'm so damn obsessed with you!" Allen gathered up his composure as best as he could before shouting at the older male, a deep red painting his cheeks across to his ears in embarrassment. He really hadn't meant to confess at all, after all he already knew that Kanda hated him but it had just come out.

Kanda was shocked speechless as his grip loosened, the smaller boy sliding to the ground while rubbing at the angry red marks that marred the soft flesh of his neck, where his clothing has acted as a temporary noose.

"Me?" Kanda asked rather foolishly.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Allen asked a weak smile on his face before his body could no longer support him and he slid down the wall.

"Oi Moyashi!" Kanda quickly snapped out of his reverie as he crouched down beside the smaller boy to inspect the wound on his stomach. 'It was just a misunderstanding...she was just genuinely worried about him…said something about dizzy spells?' Kanda thought.

"I'll be fine, I just need a minute to catch my breath," Allen said between pants, head tipping back to lean against the wall.

"Che," Kanda mumbled as he scooped Allen up in his arms and headed onto the platform of the train station, passing the finder in the process. "You saw nothing," Kanda said menacingly as he gave a quick gesture for the male to board the train.

"Kanda," Allen whispered as his delicate fingers wrapped around the other's hand "is it alright to be like this?"

"Baka Moyashi," Kanda murmured "don't let anyone support you but me." Allen laughed softly, 'amplification of emotions huh?' he thought 'who'd have thought misunderstandings and innocence could make the impossible happen?'

_End_

* * *

A/N: so this is my first entry for Yullen week, and I don't like it. Overall it was rather dull and it seemed rather forced, though I did like some of the dialogue, especially the part where Allen says, "I couldn't possibly have feelings for her when I'm so damn obsessed with you."

Maybe some time later I'll come back to this and fix it up so it flows better or maybe I'll just leave it as a failed attempt and focus on some of the stories with promising ideas behind them. Either way I'll try not to produce another piece of crap like this one. I offer my sincerest apologies to everyone.

Tomorrow's theme is _Prank_ and I've started working on it. I like the direction it's going in so hopefully you will too.

Anyway thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed my works.

Comments are welcomed – they make me happy :)


End file.
